Mercenary Companies
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hireable Mercenary Companies As an independent monarch, the player is granted the ability to hire independent mercenary companies via their minister. These companies will follow the player as a separate party or guard the city/castle they're asked to. They require an initial payment of 15,000 denars to be hired, and their troops must be paid weekly wages as well. They too, can recruit rescued prisoners and detain any captured prisoners that the player doesn't capture. The player can only have one mercenary company. If the player wants to purchase another mercenary company, first he has to disband the previous one. Note: the other monarchs may hire an independent mercenary company as well, a message will show up notifying the player if this happens (see below for more info). These companies will always follow the monarch. These are 11 companies the player can hire. Some are available immediately, others have certain requirements before becoming available. The numeric values are their relative strength autocalc-wise (min autocalc value - max autocalc value, with this you get an idea, however these tells little for real battle performances). The armies size will depend on player's level, check min and max values for each going to their page: Without requirement - "fight for anyone if he/she can pay" * The Free Company - 13295 - 26469 * Lothario's Brotherhood - 13945 - 28873 RtR higher than 30 - "will look who you are but still care more for gold" * Chosen of Indar - 13336 - 26506 * Firuz and his Singalian Slavers - 13410 - 26190 * The Veccavian Renegades - 14256 - 26201 RtR higher than 45 - "the new king seems to be honorable and maybe will aid our case later" * 1st Banneret of Marleons (+ requires positive relations with Duke Aelfwine and not at war with Sarleon or friendly ownership of Marleons) - 13230 - 26330 * Sir Timothy's Knights - 13830 - 26440 * The Snowlion Brigade (+ requires war vs Ravenstern and Ravenstern must still exist) - 13580 - 26340 RtR higher than 60 - "the new king seems to be legit, lets establish some connections" * The Freybrueder - 13360 - 26330 * Primera Guardia Real - 14266 - 26241 * The Sarno Expedition - 14081 - 26576 Whenever a mercenary company gets defeated, it will be unable to be hired again for the next 2 weeks, as that's the time they need to recover. The mercenary company will not be scared of greater armies, it will always stick with the player if he/she orders to follow him/her. There are two more options, the first being "Patrol around... (fief)" that will make the company patrol around a desired fief and the other being "Go to... (fief)", that will make the company go to that fief and stay there until you give them a new order. This can be used to obtain the prisoners the mercenary company holds, as they will deposit their prisoners in the fief's garrison, and that fief is yours, you'll get those prisoners (same can be done with lords if you tell them to "Go to..." when you are a vassal/monarch). Other Companies However, the other Monarchs may not only hire a mercenary company, they may hire an Unique Spawn or a Generic spawn as their mercenary company. Each monarch (King Ulric, King Gregory IV, Kadan Bahadur Khan, Koningur Valdis and Marius Imperator) has a fixed list of possible options (depending on the monarch, varies from 11 to 14) and they will pick one randomly, excluding those that are recovering or that are already wandering Pendor). The player can capture Unique Spawn leaders who are currently serving as mercenaries. Note: mercenary company leaders cannot be captured. Category:Mercenary Companies Category:Monarchs